should we reunite
by Mario bros fan4ever
Summary: When shaggy and Scooby come back to coolsville the gang want to apologize will shaggy and Scooby accept what will sugie and scrappy think
1. 1

** this is after scooby doo and the reluctant werewolf.**sugie was sleeping until she heard a loud beep .

what the sugie thought it's 4am.

then she looked outside to see a van .

wait. a minute sugie thought then she looked closer.

scooby sugie said and ran .

she saw the mystery machine. wake up.

sugie said.

zoinks shaggy said.

hi bro sugie said.

sugie shaggy said with a smile.

where are we scooby asked waking up .

come on scoob we're home .

aww isn't that cute sugie said picking up scrappy .

anyway some mail came in sugie said.

what? shaggy asked.

your old friends sugie said.


	2. old friends

Come inside sugie said carrying scrappy.

later.

like what time is it shaggy muttered.

it was 7 am.

shaggy and Scooby went downstairs to meet sugie in the kitchen.

morning bro sugie said.

morning sis shaggy said.

read this sugie said handing shaggy a letter.

**dear shaggy said Fred if you are reading this.****Then we are very sorry with what happened.****We got blinded by all the mysteries that we forgot what life was really like .****shaggy I'm sorry about the way we insulted you Daphne said we were just joking around back in the day and never noticed that you two where hurt.****shaggy I'm sorry about the way we split up and how Fred gets the girls I thought I just slowed you two down Velma said .****We would never forgive ourselves if you Scooby or scrappy get hurt.****if you don't want to forgive us we understand.****from fred,Daphne and Velma.**shaggy and Scooby had tear drops the raggy Scooby asked what should we do shaggy asked.

let bygones be bygones shaggy said.

okay sugie said if that makes you happy .

Meanwhile where am I scrappy said waking up at 3 pm .

uncle Scooby scrappy called .

shaggy scrappy called again.

alright scrappy said tadada puppy power scrappy said and ran into sugie . oh hi sugie scrappy said.

your finally awake sugie asked. yep scrappy said what's that .

The gang said sorry shaggy said.

you mean the one's that made fun of uncle Scooby scrappy asked. res Scooby said.

No way scrappy said they're probably planning a prank on us .

shaggy and Scooby maybe you two should get some milk sugie said then winked. okay shaggy said then walked with Scooby.

want to play a game sugie asked.

in the van the was a knock on the door .

zoinks shaggy said.

like let's make like a banana and spilt .

shaggy is that you Fred asked.

Freddie shaggy and Scooby said in union.


	3. reunion

hey guys Fred said coming in .

like Fred shaggy asked again what are doing here .

We have to talk Daphne said.

We saw you guys return. Velma said.

listen shag Fred said.

I'm going to be a mystery writer in two weeks.

What no way shaggy said.

like Fred we solved a mystery without you guys shaggy said.

really Velma asked.

yep shaggy said.

should we reunite Daphne asked.

The gang paused.

Meanwhile scrappy was hiding.

I wonder when sugie is coming scrappy said.

then he heard a tv .

wait. a minute scrappy said is she.

Meanwhile we promise we'll stop our habits Velma said.

okay gang shaggy said I guess it's time for a reunion shaggy said.

shaggy and Scooby came. inside with the gang.

hi bro sugie said

hey sugie Fred called.

oh Fred Daphne Velma sugie said.

Long time no see

hey scrappy said what are you three doing here .

hi scrappy Daphne said.

don't think your off the hook scrappy said.


	4. reunion at last

listen scrappy Velma said we're really sorry about those jokes.

Then why do you leave shaggy and uncle Scooby for Fred and Daphne scrappy asked.

you three are too good for me Velma said.

that explains it shaggy said.

there is a moat monster haunting around a tower wanna come .

Sure shaggy said.

let's go guys. Velma said.

but we're going to miss the season finale of that's impossible scrappy said I even invited duke and Annie.

well have fun Daphne said as the gang left

later that was so much fun shaggy said.

just like the good old times Velma said.

wanna go to the malt Fred asked sure Scooby said.


End file.
